Kappa Love
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: Who could ever love a Kappa? A Zosan one-shot set in the Mugiwara Theater "Monster Time" universe. BoyxBoy rated for Language. ZoromilkxSanzara


Sanzara took a drag from his cigarette, his feet kicking back and forth lazily in the water of the bay. It was just another day on the unique island of Monstown, an island where any and all mythical monsters could live in peace among one another without any outside world interjection. But one of Monstown's residents wasn't very happy.

Sanzara glared down at his reflection that stared up at him. He moaned slightly in annoyance, his beak biting down on the nicotine stick, effectively cutting it into two. The kappa was in quite the predicament. Though he loved living here among his fantastic monster friends, there was something more the water dwelling creature desired.

He was a bit of a hopeless romantic. Sanzara wanted to experience love. But love of the romantic kind was scarce in Monstown. It simply wasn't needed, considering most of its residents were the only of their kind and every other person was of a different species. Though, with that being common knowledge, it didn't stop this kappa from trying.

However every time he tried to treat any one of his beloved ladies and cater to them, he was essentially friend zoned. There was no love for a Kappa in Monstown, and that's what bothered him most. He wondered, as he continued to stare at his reflection, if he looked different and were a different creature if the odds would be in his favor. Then perhaps, he thought as a blush tinted his cheeks, he could experience this love with someone he really wanted to.

His gaze moved up and to the island in the distance. Monstown was strictly monster residents, but no matter how hard they tried they could never really isolate themselves from the world. They could only become invisible to it, arguably the next best thing. So although the human's living on that island in the distance didn't know of the monster's, the monsters were aware of them. Sanzara sighed. He envied the humans. They could love freely as much as they wanted. They were unique, beautiful creatures.

"Oi, perverted Kappa."  
The familiar voice made a chill run up Sanzara's spine, and he quickly turned his head around. That stupid cow always came up at the worst times! He met the Minotaur's scowl and scoffed at his face.

"What do you want you shitty Holstein?" He hissed.

Opposite to what appearances may suggest, Sanzara didn't hate Zoromilk. If given the choice of being honest or dying a very painful death he might even admit to being very close to the awkward cow human. Maybe then some.

Zoromilk narrowed his eyes, putting his last and third iron club back on his belt behind him. What was the kappa doing down here by the docks, sitting and staring at the sea? It seemed very out of character for the blonde. Usually, he expected to find him trailing behind the towns lovely mermaid, Stronami, or the beautiful grogan Rodusa.

"What are you doing up here? Go back to living in the sea." Zoromilk retorted.

Complimentary to his goggles and snorkel, Sanzara usually did spend most of his time in the water, though he didn't necessarily have to. The water was just a source to his power and made him feel incredible when he swam in it. That and the lovely Stronami and other mermaids were nice company to the perverted monster.

Sanzara rolled his eyes. "You don't own the island shit head! I'll sit where I want."

He turned his head back, glancing over at the human island again. Zoromilk on the other hand just continued to glare, giving a small grunt. As if he was just going to leave the kappa to stare at the human island in peace now. He took a few more steps closer.

"Don't think about it baldy, you go over there and you'll just scare them all away."

Sanzara's eyes widened slightly. Were his desires that easy to read? Even by the dimwit Zoromilk? It made him blush again. He hated being so easily read. But the bull was right, even if he envied the humans and wanted to be like them, if he ever tried to go over there he'd just be seen as what he was, a monster. It made him instinctively reach up and touch at his bald spot, where his cap was. It was the most important part of him, it held his magical powers, but if any of those humans saw him with it along with his shell and beak, they'd be terrified.

The gesture took Zoromilk back a bit. Why didn't the kappa retort with something just as insulting? He had never expected him to instead adorn such a defeated expression. Something was wrong with Sanzara and it slightly worried the Minotaur. "Sanzara...?" He called out to him, leaning forward to get a better look at the man while he faced away.

"Hey, Zoromilk." The blonde finally replied, lowering his hand and looking back at the cow. His eye was open and curious. It made Zoromilk a little nervous.

"Do you ever wish you were something else?"

Zoromilk raised an eyebrow. Wish he was something else? Why would he do that? He was a great and powerful Minotaur and had a strong legend that preceded him. No one questioned his authority; he was a grand Monster, so why would he ever want to be something else? Did Sanzara wish he was something else?

When he had made the tease about being among humans and scaring them off, he had never actually meant to hurt the Kappa's feelings. Guilt began to build in his stomach. He looked away in his thought, his eyes finding the island in the distance Sanji had been watching. Surely, Sanzara, didn't wish to be human?

"No." He answered honestly, still staring at the Kappa in thought. "Do you?"

Sure, the Kappa was an interesting creature of his own, but there wasn't anything about him that shouldn't be liked. Zoromilk liked his features, the bald spot, the shell, the webbed features – hell they were what he got to tease. The creature always seemed to produce so much confidence out of nowhere in the presence of females, it was surprising to hear.

Sanzara stared at him a moment until his senses seemed to come back. Why the hell was he asking the minotaur something so serious out of the blue? He barely had a brain cell anyway. He let out a dry laugh. "Don't be stupid, I was just asking. If I was a cow I'd probably kill myself."

He tried to recover smoothly, hopping up from his seat. Water droplets fell down his leg and he dug in his pocket for his cigarettes. He was going to need another one. Zoromilk still looked skeptical. He didn't care much for this version of Sanzara, he liked the bitter pansy version far more. He looked away from him for a moment, still unable to get that question out of his mind.

In doing so he spotted something down at the docks. It was Vivia, the fairy. She must have been getting ready to go for a run to the human island for supplies, as only she and a few others were able to conceal themselves from mortal eyes.

"Oh, look it's Vivia." He said monotonously, watching Sanzara for a reaction.

Sanzara's mood brightened immensely. "Vivia? Where?" He glanced up, his cigarette still unlit in his beak. His eye shined when he spotted her. He grinned at Zoromilk.

"Don't get lost Holstein!" He laughed, grabbing his massive gourd and hightailing it over to her.

Zoromilk growled. "I don't get lost you shitty Kappa!"

Vivia struggled to lift the last box up and onto the boat. It was such a taxing job, taking the supplies only found here in the Monstown over to the human islands for trade. But it was a job she was proud to do! Although she might have not appeared able to do so, pixie wings draping her back and touch of glitter on perfect skin, it was her abilities everyone depended on the most to get their products. She sighed, giving up on manual labor and pulling out her wand.

With a twist of the wrist her pixie dust seemed to do the trick. Controlling it with the tip of her wand from feet away she raised the box into the air and into place. Magic really was the best way to do anything. She smiled, proud of her work and then turned only to see an approaching Sanzara.

"Hi Sanzara!" She laughed slightly, preparing herself for the impending flattery.

"Vivia-Chan!" Sanzara boasted, sliding in close to her. He reached out, grabbing her small delicate hand and gave it a nice gentleman's smooch. "You are looking lovely today!"

"Thank you, I was just about to head into town and- Sanzara, are you alright?"

Sanzara blushed, glancing away from Vivia. He had forgotten his little fairy friend picked up emotions far easily than any other creature on the island. Fairy's after all dwelled on finding people down on their luck and in need of some wish making. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah of course I am-"

"Sanzara." Vivia's voice was a little more stern.

Even though Sanzara could be very persistent and slightly overbearing, he was still a good friend of hers. Vivia wouldn't be able to just let one of them be sad if she could help it.

"What's bothering you Sanzara?"

"Vivia, do you ever wish you could love like the humans?" Sanzara spoke softer, waiting for any backlash.

Vivia's eyes widened and she looked her Kappa friend up and down. Sanzara wanted to be able to love? Her face softened. The poor man, he was love sick.

"Sanzara, we monsters don't need to love like the humans. It's not needed and we already live in peace with one another. Unless... Unless there is someone you want to love?"

Sanzara's eyes were on the ground. It was an awkward conversation, he knew that much, but he was in no position to stop talking about it after they had already started. His cheeks were blushing yet again, but he refused to give away anything. No one needed to know about those desires, they were pretty pointless anyway. He shook his head.

"Nah, no one loves a Kappa."

Vivia honestly felt bad. Her love sick friend was experiencing something she couldn't really wrap her head around. What could she do to make her friend feel better? She brought her hand to her chin and looked him down.

"Alright Sanzara, I'll help you fall in love." She decided.

Sanzara's face brightened. "Really? How?"

Vivia tightened her grip on her wand. "I'll make you human." She began, lifting her wand to silence the Sanzara that wanted to speak in his excitement. "But only for a little while. It's the least I can do. It'll probably only last a few hours."

There was a drowning hope in Sanji's eyes and he nodded ecstatically.

Zoromilk's eyes widened. He was behind one of the dock's buildings, listening in to the conversation. The perverted Kappa wanted to love? What was that about? He furrowed his brow in thought. It was like an extreme friendship, maybe? He knew the Kappa was a pervert, but never did he take him for a hopeless romantic either.

And then what their friend Vivia had suggested next- it was crazy. Sanzara was going to turn into a human? Why would he want to do that? Was he that desperate? His eyes remained large as he continued to spy.

Even though he lived on an island with any type of beast the imagination could think up, it still unnerved him to watch the fairy's magic at work. She smiled and then waved her wand and in an instant two foreign creatures stood where they had been. Two humans!

Zoromilk knew enough that Vivia turned herself human to do her trading, but seeing her was still interesting. Though, now that he thought about it, it wasn't that big of a difference. She only appeared much larger. However as for the Kappa- he looked much different.

He was tall and lean, similar to his normal self minus the characteristics that made him a Kappa. His beak was gone, replaced with a nose and lips. He no longer had a bald spot, which his hand fled to immediately to check, and his shell had vanished. When he looked at his hands Zoromilk could see they weren't webbed anymore either. He was a charming human.

A jolt ran through him though when his eyes met Vivia's. But it was an unusual feeling, not guilt from being caught stalking or being jealous. He couldn't pin it. Either way he turned away from the corner, should the pervert catch on that and notice he was listening.

Sanzara kept looking at his hands in awe. He was human! It was so weird! His shell was gone, and his fingers weren't webbed.

"Well, let's go shall we?" Said Vivia, pulling her glance from the dock's storage house.

Sanzara gazed over there for a moment, seeing nothing and shrugged it off. Then triumphantly, he climbed onto the boat with Vivia.

The human island was busy with people and it was amazing to watch. Sanzara was simply stunned as he stepped out of the boat. He glanced back at the lovely Vivia.

"Alright Sanzara, go find yourself someone." She smiled happily.

Sanzara returned the smile with a warm one of his own. But in all honesty, he was extremely nervous. How did he do this again? "I just have to kiss them right? True love's kiss?"

Obviously someone had been reading too many fairytales. Vivia nodded her head.

"Yes but be careful Sanzara. A kiss can have really powerful magic that can bond two people together forever."

Sanzara swallowed nervously. Bond two people together? Forever? He'd have to be really careful then. "What will you do?" He asked instead, not wanting to get even more nervous the more he heard.

Vivia looked back in the direction of their island that was now in the distance. "I forgot something back home I have to go and get and then I'll set up shop. Meet me here at the end of the day? If your magic wears off just chill in the cove?"

Sanzara nodded. Sounded good to him. He waved Vivia off as she began off towards Monstown, and then looked back at the busy street. Now came the hard part. Where did he even start? His eyes brightened. There were beautiful ladies everywhere!

It didn't take Sanzara long at all to get in the groove of things. It had maybe been just an hour and here he was in a booth with a few lovely ladies, his arms draped over them. Little did he know that was actually their job, but none the less it still inflated his ego.

"Ah~ My sweet mellorines!" He purred. They all giggled amongst themselves. Vanessa, the blonde, wrapped her arm around his shoulders and came in closer, nuzzling against his neck.

"Sanzara-kun you are so funny..."

The blue haired girl with massive breasts, Lola if he could remember correctly, sat to the other side of him before scooting closer too, her hand teasing his chin. "And cute."

Sanzara blushed, glancing away. Humans were totally love sick, and hot – amazingly hot. This is all he had ever dreamed of! Vanessa's lips came close to his ear then, breathing softly as her hand rested on his thigh.

"How much money did you bring?"

Money? Oh yeah, human currency. Sanzara pushed her away a second, reaching into his short pocket. He had remembered he found some treasure earlier that day. He was planning to give it to Stronami but...he was on a quest to find love! He pulled out some gold coins. Vanessa's eyes grew huge and she grabbed onto Sanzara's hand tight.

"Come on, I've got just the place." She whispered.

Lola the other one hadn't been paying too much attention and watched with a pout as Vanessa dragged Sanzara away.

Being nearly pulled up from his seat Sanzara stumbled a moment, getting a look at the others in the room. More men with women around them and then- in the back corner someone was watching him with dark eyes. It almost made him nervous. There was just something familiar about him, but Sanzara couldn't place it.

Vanessa led Sanzara into a back room. It was dimly lit and consisted mostly of a bed. She lay down across it, grinning at the Kappa. The Kappa blushed nervously. So he was really going to do this? Fall in love with a human? Kiss and be bonded to her? He moved to the bed and sat at the corner.

It was so exciting and yet...it didn't feel right. Actually it kind of sickened Sanzara. He would be bonding himself to this human woman who didn't even know what he really was. He was lying to her! How could he! He felt so low. He sighed and looked to the floor. Vanessa's eyebrow rose and she sat up, tilting her head at him. Now what?

"What's wrong Sanzara-kun?" She asked, her hand moving to his shoulder. She squeezed it gently. It wouldn't be the first time someone just bought her time for the advice alone.

"Vanessa-chan I've been lying to you. I can't do this without you not knowing what I really am."  
"What you really are?"

"I'm a kappa..." Sanzara's chin lowered as he said it. What would she think of him now? Laugh? Instead it only got him silence. He glanced and looked at her. She was studying his face in confusion. Was this a joke?

"No really," pressed Sanzara as he turned towards her more. "I'll show you."

His mind went back to something Vivia had told him on their way over, that if for any reason he wanted to turn off the illusion prematurely, he need only use his own magic. Although it didn't appear to be intact, it still was. He closed his eyes, and using his own Kappa abilities, removed the illusion.

Vanessa did nothing to hide her scream and jumped up from the bed. Sanzara watched her with wide eyes. He should've just taken the kiss and went with it.

"Oh my god! What are you- I mean!" She just shouted in her confusion. Then she turned around and ran out of the room. Sanzara blinked a few moments, watching the door close then hissed. He ruffled his hair around his bald spot and looked at the floor.

Yup, he was right, no one could love a Kappa. Now all that was left for him to do was head back to the shores and wait for Vivia to be done. But then something unexpected happened. The door to the room opened again and there standing tall was the man he had met eyes with before.

Sanzara braced himself for another round of yelling and fleeing, but it never came. The man, who was any definition of attractive smirked. He had tan skin and interestingly enough, green hair. He began to walk towards the kappa.

Sanzara instinctively scooted back on the bed, unsure why he was coming closer.

"Who-Who are you? What do you want?" He growled. If this human knew what was best for him he wouldn't get in his face right now. The poor pervert had just been shot down and wasn't in the mood – wait. Those three golden ear rings on the man's ear.

The man slid onto the bed with ease next to Sanzara.

"Zoromilk!?" Sanzara sprouted in surprise. What was he doing here- and why was he also human? Unless! Unless when Vivia went back to town it was for this! "What are you doing here? Why are you like that?"

Zoromilk nodded, his expression quite smug.

"Came to watch the show. Better question would be…why did you come over here?"

Sanzara looked away, his face still flushed. He crossed his arms. What did that stupid Zoromilk know? He couldn't possibly understand what Sanji was going through…and most of it was his fault! Though he wouldn't admit it.

"Shitty Holstein. You wouldn't understand."

Zoromilk narrowed his eyes. Actually, he did understand. After listening in on Sanji's conversation with Vivi, he had come to a realization. Sanzara might have wanted to fall in love with someone, but Zoromilk had already done so. He knew what it felt like, in some strange way and it only made him squirm and feel jealous.

"You want to fall in love right?"

Sanzara snapped his head to look back up at the cow – well human now. He narrowed his eyes. How did he know that? Maybe he had overheard? It would make sense considering he was here as a human now, maybe he was there and Sanzara was too preoccupied. He clenched his beak tighter.

"Yeah. But no one would love a Kappa." He said honestly.

That only seemed to infuriate Zoromilk. He leaned forward into Sanzara's personal space.

"That's not true. I love one."

"You..you do?"

Sanzara was shocked. Had he heard what he thought he had from the Minotaur? This was Zoromilk in front of him right? He tried moving further away, but Zoromilk grabbed his arm, bringing him in closer.

"What? Nervous now that I'm hot?"

Sanzara's heart was beating a mile a minute. What was this feeling rushing through him? He felt like he might pass out and his face was so hot. Zoromilk liked him? Just like…he kind of liked him? It was so weird to even imagine! Why and how could Zoromilk like him? He had thought no one would and now here he was doing this. He could feel the mood slightly changing as he took more time to answer.

Acting out on his own for no real reason, Sanzara pushed himself forward, his beak meeting Zoromilk's lips and catching the other by surprise. It was awkward at first, but then something seemed to change and their mouths molded to each other, like they fit perfectly. Zoromilk reached his hand up and cuffed the back of Sanji's neck prolonging the moment.

It was such a delightful kiss neither wanted to let go. It was sinful; like something they had never experienced and it made them worry they might never again. But Sanzara was the first to pull away. Both their eyes widened as they stared at one another.

They had changed in appearance yet again, but never like this before. It was a mix of human and monster, if you will. Their body's shape was human, but with the added alterations of their kind. Sanzara reached up and touched his mouth. It was no longer a beak, it was lips. But his shell was still connected to him, and his fingers webbed. But he was taller.

Zoromilk looked at himself. He wasn't short and stout now, but well built. His usual minotaur snout was gone, replaced with the face of a man, but his skin was still white and patched with black spots. His horns, ears and tail were all still normal.

"How...?" Was all he was able to muster.

Sanzara had a sudden realization. "The kiss..." He answered, meeting Zoromilk's dark eyes. "Vivia said it had powerful magical properties... and that.. .it bonded people."

Zoromilk put his hand on his chest, a small blush crossing his cheeks. "Then…is that what this feeling is? A bond?"

Although Sanzara couldn't see any feelings Zoromilk had, he knew what he was referring to. There was a yearning inside his chest. He put his own hand over his heart. It ached a little, but it was a warm and alive feeling. Could it be, what he always wanted to feel? Love?

He dropped his hand to his side, contemplating it. It had to be! It was similar to the feeling of fondness he had had before, but was ten times as effective. Zoromilk reached over and grabbed his hand, seemingly coming to the same conclusion too.

"So Kappa, how do you like it?" He paused, smirking. "Love?"

Sanzara returned a grin, chuckling lightly. "It's Shitty Fantastic."

* * *

**Author's Note: This was originally something I wrote when I was extremely bored and was lame and wasn't planning to post but my Beta Reader, _MuffinGirlBethan_ told me I should so ta-da! I love love love Sanzara and Zoromilk for some reason XD So I tried to make this sound kind of like that Mugiwara Special. (That's where these characters are from by the way, if you didn't know.) If you were confused on what they looked like during the story it was suppose to be in the beginning they look like they did in the one piece short, then thanks to Vivia (who is an added Monstown adaption of Vivi I added) they were their normal human forms, then at the end they are in their human hybrid like forms that you find in Fanart. (You know, with bodies that are capable of doing some lovin ;D ) Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
